Checkmate
by Yami Mariko
Summary: In chess, sacrifices are nessesary for survival. Taichi's life is turned upside down when he is trapped in a dungeon, with a traitor in their midst, an unexpected love shows up, and dies. Will he make the sacrifice willingly? TAIKEN, rated for content.


Disclaimer - If I did, Sora wouldn't break Taichi's heart, Daisuke would get a brain, and Iori would get his head kicked in.  Oh, and Ruki would admit Ryo is better than her.  And I would have all access to Takato, Taichi, and Ken all the time!

A/N - Although I have many other fics which all require me to attend them, *gestures to a screaming file drawer* when I have an idea, I can't let it go to waste.  As a result, I end up writing one-shots when I could be continuing things.  ^_~ Gomen nasai, but I can't incorporate most ideas in my longer fics.  

**Checkmate**

_The moves in this chess game are being played out slowly, with no side willing to sacrifice.  A calm peaceful solution is out of the question.  It's all or nothing in this game…_

            How long have we been in this dungeon?  I don't know.  I don'tknow how long we've been in the Digital World, don't know how many days it's been since we were captured.  All I know is that someone will die here, in this very prison, and the others will walk free, never to return.  That is our fate.  Who is we?  The Chosen Children, all of us, are in this dungeon.  

            All I know is that there is a traitor among us.  Someone is a traitor, ready to sacrifice someone else and get spared in return.  I can't stand to think anyone would die, or that anyone else would betray us.  My only clue is that it is someone close to me.  

            We share cells in this horrible prison.  My cellmate is Ken.  We have never really interacted before, and yet here we are, trapped inside the same little room, doomed.  It is rare that we speak of the traitor, and rare for us to speak at all.  He stays silent, and I make no effort to speak.  Whether it is simply fear, or some other emotions, I cannot tell.  

            The others are sharing cells nearby.  We can occasionally hear them speaking, and trying to joke, to make some humor out of this all.  Yamato does this the most.  His laughter can be heard, his bitter, cynical laughter.  What he is laughing about, I do not know.  

_But in this chess game, everything is too real.  The battles are bloody, and real blood is shed.  Pawns throw themselves in danger, all for their queen.  Knights gallantly jump in the face of doom, all for the King.  _

            In my little cell, with my silent companion, I can only hope that my innocent sister is spared from this heartless death that surely someone will face.  Let my friends walk away free and unscathed.  Let me find who the traitor is.  Let me stop them.  

            But Ken has been acting oddly these past few days.  He seems to want to tell me something, but I don't know what.  He is afraid.  I wouldn't hurt him.  Please, say what's on your mind.  I don't like to see you suffer like that.  It hurts me somehow.  Wait, what is this?   I can't love you…you're a boy for one thing, and…don't I love Sora?  

            But then something else says, "No, it's okay.  Follow your heart, Taichi…"  Can you defy destiny?   Or are we doomed to face the life we were destined to have?   I have always thought that maybe, we can go against fate, and do what we want with our life.  

            But am I doomed to remain in a dreary dungeon for the rest of my life?  

_The warriors in this game play tough.  There is betrayal, love among the ranks, and eventually, death.  Can I outrun all of this and be with you?  _

            "Taichi…"  I look up at the unfamiliar sound of Ken's voice.  His bright blue eyes drill holes into mine.  "I have something to tell you…it's okay if you don't feel the same way…but, well…I love…you…"  He bows his head immediately, and seems to be awaiting my outburst.  

            Instead of angering, I feel emotion start pouring out.  "Ken…"  I find myself closer to him, and I push his chin up so I can see his face.  He stares at me, eyes glistening.  I lean closer to him, and I can feel his warm breath.  "Did you think I would reject you?"  He nods, waiting for the harsh words that he thinks will follow.  "Don't worry."  And, I pull him close.  He relaxes, and I feel content for the first time in this dreary dungeon. 

              He tells me, slowly, how he came to care for me.  He had actually liked Daisuke, but he had rejected him for Hikari.  Heartbroken, Ken had tried to forget Daisuke, but ended up getting attracted to me.  Me.  With all of my errors and imperfection, he finds virtues and perfection.  He had kept his emotions hidden for all this time, and only now do I find out.

            As the days slowly pass, we get closer, and every night, I feel happiness I have never felt before.  Ken is happy too, I can sense it.  Our relationship is one of sentiment, because we both know that we can never continue it outside this prison.  

_In chess, all of the pieces go and at the end, a showdown will occur between the Kings.  But what becomes of the dead pieces?  What of their dreams?  Am I one of those pieces?_

            Somehow, we know.  Someone will die.  Our captors are waiting, waiting for the orders to kill someone.  Please don't let it be Ken.  Anyone but Ken.  Please answer my last request.  They will come as a surprise attack.  And someone will die tonight.

            We sit together, waiting for the doom to arrive to someone. He leans against me, for the lack of food affects him more greatly than it does me.  His once bright eyes are dull.  Please say he'll live to get out of this dungeon.  He buries his face into my chest.  

            Then, the door of the cell is pushed open.  One of them…  They are here to kill one of us.  Who?  Let it be me, please not Ken…  He holds his long dagger, thinking between the two of us.  Then, he lunges towards us.  

            Ken is plucked from my arms. Then, before I can do anything, the long dagger is thrust deeply into his chest, probably through some vital organs.  But he isn't dead yet.   The dagger is thrust again and again, going through Ken's weak body.  No, please, no.  I can feel tears sliding down my cheeks.  No, not Ken…

            Then, he is dropped upon me.  Still alive.  Doomed to die.  I can see blood everywhere.  Everywhere…  It drips off the walls, from Ken's body, to my clothes.   He opens his eyes, his sapphire blue eyes.  I can see the inside of his body.  The sight sickens me.  I start crying harder.  The gore… 

            "Tai-kun…  D-don't c-cry… Aishiteru…"  As he's struggling to say all that, I want to cry some more.  On a sudden impulse, I lean down and kiss him.  His lips are getting colder, and for a second, I feel him taking part in the final kiss.  But then, he struggles to say my name one more time.  "Taichi…"  And he shoves his last remaining sign of being a Chosen Child into my hand.  And then, he lies still in my arms.  

            I stare at the black digivice.  It's all he had left.  And it's mine now.  But how can I live, knowing that I saw you die?

_When it's my turn to sacrifice, I'm ready.  The traitor is revealed, and I meet my doom.  _

            Then, the door opens again.  And Yamato is standing there.  He's laughing, and holding a long stiletto in one hand.   "Taichi, Taichi.  Still haven't figured out the mystery of the traitor?  Well, you're just not necessary to the team, so…"  He paused here, and held the blade up to the light.  "Say good-bye Taichi."  

            Before, I was afraid of death.  But now, I welcomed it.  I could take it.  Ken was gone, what reason was there to live?   He seemed surprised at my reaction, or rather, my lack of one. Then, he came rapidly forth, and I felt him plunge the knife into me.  

            I didn't react.  I can feel the blood pouring out of me.  Going on to the lifeless Ken in my arms.  Everything is going fuzzy and dark.  I welcome the darkness.  It is a friend.  I was the sacrifice in this game of chess, and I welcome my doom.  

_In chess, checkmate is game over.  And it's checkmate for me, the sacrificed pawn.  _

A/N - Well, to me, that was a bit sad and dark…  My first yaoi fic!!  Am I the first to write a Taiken fic?  Cool…  Please, please review me!!


End file.
